


Golden Flames

by FallenAkito



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Consensual Sex, Gil never shuts his mouth, I love my stupid chaos duo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Zero, Rough Sex, Spanking - kind of?, This is pretty much self-indulgent, Unresolved Sexual Tension, also some of my headcanons, archer tattoo origin, magic bonds after Kirei's death, no beta we die like men, original mana transfer, the ship itself is your warning, vague dom/sub themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAkito/pseuds/FallenAkito
Summary: Gilgamesh tilted his head slightly and raised his chin. It was almost comical how much he tried to show off his authority in this way of appearance."Do you want to stay here and just stare at me for the rest of the night?" he mused before turning around and disappeared into the building. Of course he knew Kirei would follow him, as much as he enjoyed to see people dying and the world being in shreds, Kirei was more or less under his spell.





	Golden Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the Fate fandom, so please bear with me if not everything is perfectly in canon or whatever. This is mostly just for my own fun and because I needed to write this scene down. I do like Gil's showing off as being all authority and so on... but to be honest I do believe he actually needs someone to tame him and Kirei is just the best to actually show him his limits. 
> 
> Warnings: They breathe violent sex. Read at your own risk!  
> Also English is not my native language, so pls don't hit me xD. Have fun!
> 
> Update: Also I made a Fate Writers Discord. Feel free to join us! https://discordapp.com/invite/T6p33dG

There is nothing more beautiful than the nightsky tonight, illuminated by the flickering light of flames, painting it in various colours of bloodred and orange while the fire licked on everything within its reach. Stone, plants and flesh leaving behind nothing but ash and ruins. Glimming little sparks danced through the dark smoke hanging in the air and above the remainings of this city, seemingly like the doorstep to hell itself. Nothing was there left to be heard. Nothing except the constant crackling of the flames and crashing walls, giving in to the destruction rampaging through what was once Fuyuki.

No one would expect anything to survive this hellfire. However, fate sometimes takes strange paths, which was definitely a thought crossing the mind of the brunette priest when he opened his eyes.

How could this be?

He should not be alive at all. Nonetheless, he was, even though when Kirei sat up he slowly noted to himself he wasn't feeling any pain, aside from the little throb in his head. To be honest, he didn't feel anything at all. Even his heart was terrifyingly silent. Placing a hand on his chest there was no doubt, there was no heartbeat beneath his skin. Maybe it was the realisation that horrified and on the same level excited him to the brink mixed with the smell of blood, smoke and fire around him. With the way he could feel the heat prickling on his skin beneath his clothes.

His lips curled into a twisted smile.

Somewhere at the verge of his perception he registered something moving and the familiar voice of a certain servant rose from the rubble. Gilgamesh, who had stayed the last weeks of this war with him after betraying his own master and brought all of this onto Kirei. He made Kirei embrace what he was and made him giving in to these desires deep within him. Desires the priest had never understood until he came to the point of now, when it struck him there was no need to deny this pitch black thing inside his very being.

This was what he was.

He should probably curse the King of Heroes until the end of his days but on the other side this blonde demon maybe made this life a little bit more worthwhile.

Though, Gilgamesh had to admit, this, in the end, had not been his exact plan. The outcome was so different from what he had expected to happen. Not that he minded it. People in this time and place were nothing but annoying and disgusting; a few less wouldn't be a problem anyway. On the other hand, he didn't know the Holy Grail had been tainted in the first place but there were quite a few things he didn't know before. So being reincarnated into this world might not actually be a bad thing he wanted to complain about. It was just another chance to learn more about Grail, this world and time and, eventually, having it at his feet. Ruling once more over it.

Staying with that priest had payed off more than he had thought, so he decided to remain at Kirei's side for the time being. That man, dancing so well to the constant pulling and dragging of those strings the servant had been pulling for so long now. Of course it was nothing more than that. Gilgamesh would never admit he would get attached to the brunette in any way. Never. He would only stay until this twisted piece of a human mind - or whatever was still human in Kirei at all - was becoming too much for the blonde to bear. For now watching Kirei losing himself in this feeling of joy, ecstasy even, and listening to his maniac laughter was quite amusing for the Gilgamesh.

Although, it was not only for the amusement. He would have never stayed at his side for so long if it had been just for entertainment.

At long last this strange kind of relationship they had, would come to an end, if they would not benefit from each other anymore. This completely disparate couple and yet treating each other as equals. Which was, in Gilgamesh's eyes, telling a lot as he would never see someone else on the same step as himself; except one person who had died such a long time ago. It wouldn't feel right to have someone this close to him. 

This was all just for beneficial reasons. 

* * *

The whole way back to the church, where the priest had to carry the servant for half the way; wrapped in nothing but the red remaining piece of his garment, Gilgamesh felt the tight hold onto his body. The tension in those trained and defined muscles, moving beneath that partly ripped shirt and it caused his lips curl into an almost devilish smirk. As soon as they were up the hill close to the chapel, enthroned above a painting of destruction and suffering naturally for a tyrant; the ones emerging victorious from this war, the King of Heroes slipped out of Kirei's arms. The ground beneath his bare feet felt a bit cold in contrary to the battlefield they had left just moments ago. 

The sound of death drowned out here into nothing but a quiet rush of the fire and the air didn't feel as heavy as it did in the burning city. However, the tension between them was still there as he could feel the gaze of those dark bottomless eyes glued to himself. Burning into his frame and causing the little hairs to stand up at the nape of his neck. In fact Kirei wasn't sure why it seemed to be so hard to take his eyes off Gilgamesh in this moment, not that he never thought of him to be attractive. Or that they never have had shared this desire in other times, though, it has been probably more the servant's desire. In the end the priest wasn't feeling pleasure the same way as Gilgamesh did. One more reason why this the tension in his body bothered him to no end.

No, he knew where this feeling of arousal came from.

He had felt it before. Back then, when his wife was at the verge of death and suffering on her deathbed.

Kirei's gaze flickered down to the ocean of red and yellow for a second, a throb rushing through his body and confirming his assumption. If his heart would still be able to beat it might have quickened it's pace for now, but instead there was nothing but dead silence.

The creaking sound of the wooden door to the church caught his attention and he met the gaze of that demon; who had boldly invited himself at Kirei's home. As he walked closer his eyes travelled over the lithe frame only concealed by the red tatter of fabric Gilgamesh held tightly wrapped around himself. Probably giving much more room for imagination, intended or not. Well, by the way the fabric slightly slipped from one of his shoulders it might actually be intended and Kirei wasn't surprised about it.

Gilgamesh tilted his head slightly and raised his chin. It was almost comical how much he tried to show off his authority in this way of appearance.

"Do you want to stay here and just stare at me for the rest of the night?" he mused before turning around and disappeared into the building. Of course he knew Kirei would follow him, as much as Kirei enjoyed to see people dying and the world being in shreds, he was more or less under Gilgamesh's spell. If it was just because of the King of Heroes' way of manipulating his mind or if Kirei truely enjoyed being with him, didn't really matter to Gilgamesh. Or that was what the servant tried to tell himself all the time.

Their steps led them through the hall and adjacent garden to the part where the priest lived since his father had died. The current residence had more the feeling of being a hidehout to Gilgamesh than anything else. The interior was kept quite spartanic, something Gilgamesh screw up his nose at. He didn't mind to stay here with the priest most of the time, but he was definitely used to more... noble standards.

His attention kept on the heavy steps behind him, the only thing in this overbearing silence, Gilgamesh noticed Kirei's cold yet burning stare on his back. Travelling from the nape of his neck over the concealed form. He could taste the tension between them on the tip of his tongue; so openly in the air Gilgamesh thought he could feel his skin prickling. Only when the door closed behind them the blonde aimed to break the silence between them. "As much as I feel flattered by you-" His words got lost somewhere in the middle of the train of thought when strong fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back in a quick motion. With a breathless sound the King's back connected uncomfortably with the hard wood of the door, partly scratching over his skin at his shoulders. The pain of the impact circuited through his system, leaving him startled with a mixture of excitement and irritation.

As if Kirei had known Gilgamesh was about to open his mouth and declare his infuriation about the priests audacity, cool lips pressed against the ones of the servant. With the difference of coldness not being caused from fresh air outside rather than being caused by a quiet heart. Though, even if it was now silent and stopped any beating, it didn't neem to lessen the burning desire within Kirei. In fact he couldn't cast off the wish to send more of these enticing waves of pleasure through the slender body of the hero from ancient times and Gilgamesh, to be honest, enjoyed this craving of carnal lust radiating from Kirei more than he should.

Slightly caught off guard he needed a moment to regain the focus of his scattered mind; meeting his master head on in the kiss and snaked his arms around Kirei's neck. It was all but gentle; teeth clanking against another, biting into lips and pulling on them. The blonde pressed himself closer to the trained body in front of him; so absolutely unfitting for someone working for the church. The red piece of fabric had slipped from Gilgamesh's shoulders by now, revealing his lithe yet defined form. As soon as the King of Heroes regained his composure, he tried to take the lead of this little game as usual. Though, he knew it wouldn't stay like this today. It wasn't like they had never spend their time with sex before as it was the best possible - and the only acceptable in Gilgamesh's opinion - option for mana transferring but usually it was Gilgamesh initiating and pursuading this kind of pleasure.

However, today was completely different with the way Kirei devoured his mouth in a deep and hungry kiss; driven by the amount of arousal caused by the earlier scenery. Their tongues entwined in a fighting dance of dominance. Neither of them wanting to give in easily. Gilgamesh only pulled back for a moment when strong hands cupped his back; a string of saliva connected their lips together.

"Ho? What an unusual side of a man, who claims to have no pleasure in this kind of sin." he snickered, leaning his head back against the wooden door while his slender fingers interlocked in the priests neck. The smug expression never leaving his face.

"This is your fault, demon." Kirei's voice was darkened with lust and hunger, yet he held no real rebuke in his otherwise emotionless voice. Gilgamesh doing whatever he wanted as long as it pleased him was nothing new to Kirei. Furthermore, he was painfully aware of the blonde playing the strings this whole time as if Kirei was nothing but a marionette while Gilgamesh enjoyed his dancing to the predefined melody. Enthralled by everything what the servant revealed to him and giving him the impression Gilgamesh knew him better than he himself did. Still, he wasn't able to stay away from this demonic spirit. Something in him just craved for more of this enjoyment and even if he tried to break this spell, soon enough Kirei would find himself caught again. However, if it wouldn't have been for the King of Heroes all of this would have never happened and Kirei was sure, he would still wander around. Not knowing what it was, what he desperately wished for to find his own twisted sense of happiness. Damned to live in this loathesome world.

"Is it, hrm? And what are you going to do about it? Punish me?" It was halfway serious; a challenging spark sitting in Gilgamesh's bloodred snake-like eyes. Of course, no mortal would ever dare to be this audacious to reprimand the King. On a different note Kirei probably wasn't counted as mortal anymore, plus even though his servant used him for his own ambitions they still saw each other as equals. He knew he should think of this as a privilege, still it didn't stop Kirei's mind to form an idea. A thought that made his lips curl faintly upwards.

The priest decided not to waste any more time, mostly because he wasn't in the mood to give Gilgamesh the opening to voice protests or whatever else was going on in his mind. The blonde servant was far too unpredictable when it came to these things. Also he could see the crease deepen between Gilgamesh's brows because Kirei didn't give him an answer right away; it was enough for Kirei to follow his idea before the mood of this little impatient devil tipped over.

He took a step to the side, picked his servant up on his arms and earned a quiet surprised yelp. The surprise did not last for too long and Gilgamesh craned his neck. His lips ghosting over Kirei's skin just above the collar of his dark, partly torn jacket; not paying any attention to where the journey headed. He would have fucked the priest on the altar in the church, if needed. What would Kirei's god say about this blasphemy, he wondered.

Sometimes it was pretty convenient that Kirei didn't feel like other people usually did. Other people might have lost their composure faster by the way the heroic spirit started to suck marks into the sensitive skin; the hot tongue trailing over the assaulted spot. Well, the brunette could not deny the action still send a tingling sensation through his body until it reached his fingertips and caused them to twitch in anticipation. Albeit his mind and soul never really understood the feeling of joy when it came to physical contact, his body did react in the same way as any other human would do. But the meaning behind it, he couldn't grasp it.

Kirei entered the bedroom with Gilgamesh on his arms and closed the door behind himself with his foot. When he moved across the room, he slightly changed his grip on the blonde man until he was close enough to the bed to - more or less - throw his servant onto it. Any other person probably would have met the wrath of the King of Heroes, however, Gilgamesh didn't seem to mind as long as it was Kirei. Something which the latter didn't miss.

With a mischivieous smirk Gilgamesh shuffled back on the mattress and writhed lasciviously on the sheets. Knowing perfectly how to move and use his body to lure someone in; to intoxicate them. The gaze of his red eyes imbued with lust, glued onto Kirei who was still standing in front of the bed as he started to take of his jacket. Revealing the defined muscular body beneath the fabric. In the middle of his chest, the trace of the blow of that Maguskiller that had killed Kirei hours before; it would definitely leave a scar. The smell of blood and death still clung to him and like a snake the tongue of the blonde peeked out from his lips and moved hungrily over the bottom one.

A purr escaped his throat when Kirei finally crawled onto the bed. The mattress shifted with the new added weight.

Kirei's lips were on Gilgamesh one's again in seconds, catching him into another ravening kiss and continuing where they had left off. The priest didn't even bother to ask for permission or wait for an offer of his servant when he pushed his tongue into the wet cavern.

The impatience of his master didn't stay unnoticed to Gilgamesh, even though it was quite unusual but definitely not unpleasant. Moving his hands across Kirei's chest and shoulders he could feel the tension in those muscles with every move, the arousal in his body and the blonde couldn't hold back a little chuckle while he bent one of his legs; his knee rubbing deliberately against the middle of the taller man and earning a deep hum in their kiss in the process. Meanwhile Gilgamesh sighed in satisfaction when the cross pendant rested on his own chest, the cool feeling of the trinket sending a new shudder through his body.

They only parted when their lungs started to scream for air, though, Kirei lingered right in front of these enticing, wet lips. Staring into bloodred pools and zoning out everything around them for the moment.

"Turn around." It wasn't a question or a request Kirei asked for. It was a cold command with no sign of acceptance of denial. He was Gilgamesh's master and even though Kirei knew he might stroll dangerously close at the King of Heroes' limit, his decision was clear. Today he would make sure to show him where Gilgamesh's position as his servant was. The latter knew that much but that didn't mean the blonde was up to give in so easily. Actually not even Kirei was surprised to hear him snorting in amusement when Gilgamesh tilted his head slightly upwards and a choked sound almost escaped Kirei's throat when the knee pressed harder into his crotch.

"Make me. If you dare." Gilgamesh sneered, purposely challenging the beast Kirei always held at bay instead of showing it to him like he had moments ago when they entered this flat. However, Kirei was predictable to him and he did not disappoint the King's expectations. The answer Gilgamesh received was more or less what he provoked. The brunette stared down at him before he sat up, shoving away the knee between his legs. He reached for the slender legs and turned Gilgamesh around in a swift motion, pulling him up on his knees. The bed beneath them gave a little sound of protest alongside with the blonde servant who growled warningly, even if it was more out of instinct than actually meaning it. After all that was what he had poked into. Brows furrowed, Gilgamesh tried to turn his head but found himself robbed of any movement as soon as a hand of the priest found it's place at the back of his head. Fingers entangled into silky gold blonde hair and pushing his face into the pillow.

This way he could hold him in position and restrain him, at least for the moment. The question was just for how long.

"You insolent--..!!" It sounded more like a dangerous snarl coming from a cornered predator. Not that it would be a problem to throw Kirei off. As a servant Gilgamesh was far much stronger than any human, even his master. So Kirei knew he had to keep an eye on the mood of the King; if he overdid it, this could just as well go downhill faster than he wanted. But for the moment he could still see the arousal and lust in the red eyes. Enough evidence for Kirei to keep going for now at least.

"Is this not what you have wanted, King of Heroes? What you have tried to pry out of me?" Kirei's voice sounded awfully composed and far more stern than expected, aside from the sheer bottomless hunger in the core of his being. His cold stare rested on the, _oh so slightly_ , shocked face of his servant. Taking in the vibrant colour of furious red pools and the faint shade of crimson dusting the creamy pale skin on Gilgamesh's cheekbones.

Kirei expected the other man to start running his mouth immediately and voice his complaints but in fact, Gilgamesh seemed to be rendered speechless. Even if maybe just for a second.

Maybe because the rotten priest was right and caught him in the act.

It didn't surprise the brunette to be honest. He found out early enough about Gilgamesh. The King was all pompous and arrogant, making use of his title whenever he could and claiming everyone had to obey his wishes and will. However, the blonde was unexpectedly responsive to being ripped of control. Or at least Gilgamesh was when it came to Kirei ripping the reins from the King's grasp.

Kirei wasn't sure about that nor did he really care to know.

A chuckle beneath his hand, still burried in the blonde hair, caused Kirei to frown. Of course, it did not take long until Gilgamesh found back to his self-confident and boastful self.

" _Good_ , Kirei. I'm amazed, you finally let go of all these absurd commandments." Gilgamesh didn't do anything to struggle free from his master's grip. In fact, as he was positioned like this; on his knees and with his ass up in the air, he used it to push back ever so slightly. Just enough to rub his back against Kirei's middle; feeling the hardness through the other man's pants. "I will let your impudence slide just this time."

Kirei quirked one sharp brow. This little cocky bastard of a king, who didn't understand he was nowhere in a position of making any demands.

He still thought he was in the active position here.

"Is that so?" The cold tone of Kirei's voice and his free hand moved over the delicately curved back of his servant; sending a shiver through Gilgamesh. It wasn't enough to draw any noises out of him, not that Kirei had actually intended it anyway, but it also didn't cause that smug expression on the King of Heroes' face to falter either.

"Mhrm but be assured I will make y--...nghh!"

_You are talking too much._

A thought that crossed Kirei's mind so many times since the servant lingered around him permantly.

Well, it was a problem easily resolved for now when Kirei moved his hand from the golden hair to that always big talking mouth. Forcefully pushing two fingers in and successfully shutting Gilgamesh up in the process. It wasn't like Kirei did not like his voice and sometimes it might even be entertaining to listen to Gilgamesh talking about himself or the humans in this world, he despised so much - as this was what they usually always talked about. But for now he wanted something completely different. Seeing this beautiful lips put for a better use.

For example using them to wet his fingers so they could go on, as it was the blonde's wish anyway.

Gilgamesh meanwhile considered to bite down on the intruders, making clear to Kirei he should not try and test him because he would probably regret it. However, his desire was far more present right now, so he reconsidered his choice and instead moved his tongue to circle Kirei's fingers. He could hear a grunt behind him, which caused him to intensify his endeavours. Pressing the flat of his tongue against the whole length before sucking deliberately on the digits just like he had done so many times with the priests cock in his mouth. 

A quiet hum escaped his throat when Kirei grinded his groin against his back, hardly first but more vigorously with each minute passing; each time when the tip of his tongue swirled around the pads of his fingers for another time. The lustful gaze of those bloodred eyes glued to the brunette from the corner of his eye, to catch a glimpse of Kirei's reactions. He might not enjoy this as much as Gilgamesh actually did, but his body, of course, reacted just like any other normal human being. Even without a heartbeat, however it didn't seem to stop the blood cycling in his body. The power of the Grail truely was magnificent.

When Kirei decided it was enough, he pulled his fingers back out of that wonderful wet cavern. Not even caring if Gilgamesh was done with it or not, but he would probably not even mind as long as it was adding to his pleasure. The stare of those bottomless brown orbs fell onto the glistening and partly swollen lips of the golden Archer. Maybe even thinking about how he would react if he shoved his dick in his mouth and make him choke on it.

Presumably not a good idea, but it was a nice fantasy at least.

"Oho, so who is the impatient one of us? Ne, Kirei?" Gilgamesh chuckled and moved his arms over the sheets until his fingers found one of the pillows. He brought it beneath his head in the attempt to make himself more comfortable. Licking his lips in a hungry way to take the saliva from them.

"I have to aver. It is the devil, trying to tempt me every so often and presenting himself in front of me like a whore." Kirei moved his hands over the beautiful frame, accentuating his words with giving those rosy cheeks a squeeze before his wet fingers slipped between the cleft.

This insult, if it would have come from any other man or person in general, would have probably ended in being beheaded or at least they would have met the wrath of the King. It was surely a privilege for the priest that Gilgamesh did not object at all. Still, he didn't want to give Gilgamesh time for an opening.

Slowly his fingers circled the quivering hole; puckering in anticipation. Kirei thought about keeping the other in suspense for a moment but his own hunger and desire to tame this man, who has never been tamed by anyone not even gods, was far too strong to do so. He could save the teasing for later.

Two fingers pushed in at once. Slowly; oh so _painfully_ slowly. A quiet huff escaped his throat unnoticed by himself when he felt the inner walls of the blonde tense and falter around them. His gaze never leaving this enticing sight how his fingers disappeared in the needy kingly body. Kirei twisted them just right when they were in about the second knuckle and earned a low moan by Gilgamesh, who resumed to close his eyes for now and concentrated solely on the pleasure.

Gilgamesh adjusted fairly fast to the intrusion, breathing out audibly whenever the pads of Kirei's fingers threatened to brush closely over that certain spot, sending jittering sparks through his body.

As much as he enjoyed the treatment it was far off from being satisfying. Soon he moved his hips against Kirei, first adapting to his rhythm but with each second passing his movements became more forceful until the priest - unnoticed by his servant - stopped his doing just to watch Gilgamesh fucking himself on his fingers.

"Quite greedy, are we?" Kirei mused, his free hand resting on the slender hip. He did nothing to stop Gilgamesh from his doings, but his nails dug into the soft flesh just above the creamy white hip bone as if the priest was about to stop the blonde forcefully and it was a delighting threat hovering over the latter. 

"I do not want to hear this from a mongrel, who has been dying to get sucked off by me before."

Kirei frowned slightly and irritiation spread inside of him when Gilgamesh showed another one of his taunting smiles. Well, it wasn't like the brunette has been dying for it. He wasn't as needy as a certain blonde devil playing in his sheets every so often. However, he couldn't deny Gilgamesh stripped him of all reasonable thoughts more than once with these shameless lips. "Yes, do not think I didn't notice how much you like it to fuck my mouth, unholy man." He chuckled to himself, the golden hair partly falling into his eyes.

Yes, Gilgamesh vividly remembered the times. Persuading Kirei in the enjoyment of physical pleasure, which had been the first step for him to accept his own sins and the person he was. Not even that, he also remembered the burning hunger in these otherwise cold brown eyes the times, he had graced Kirei with the bestowment of his lips around his throbbing cock.

Being reminded of his momentary slip ups, Kirei quietly furrowed his brows.

It seemed Gilgamesh really needed to learn where his place was as his servant. Even if just for this moment.

He sent another wave of liquid burning fire through the slender frame with a hard thrust of his fingers. Marginally brushing against his prostate before pulling them back out. The blonde's head shot up, frowning at his master while anger invaded the red pools. Yet, before he could even muster a protest, Kirei's hand came down hard on one of his cheeks. The sharp sound of skin connecting with another resounded in the room, mixed in with a surprised yelp of Gilgamesh.

A bright red color bloomed on the warm skin, the outline of the priest's palm clearly visible and would probably be for the next hour or so.

Gilgamesh muttered a curse under his breath and if it wouldn't have been for his high tolerance for Kirei, he swore this might have been the moment where Kirei faced one of the King's swords of wrath. However, the burning sensation on his backside pulsed through Gilgamesh's body and congregated in his middle. His loins tightening deliciously by the mixture of pain and pleasure.

Even if he gritted his teeth and stared warningly at the man behind him from the corner of his eyes, it did nothing to lessen the hunger in Gilgamesh, let alone the arousal between his thighs. Swollen and begging to be touched already.

"Get on with it, priest." Snapping at Kirei would probably not help his situation but it was the last thing Gilgamesh could do. He would definitely not beg for the other to take him.

However, it seemed like that wasn't necessary anyway. Gilgamesh wasn't able to see what Kirei was doing but he heard the quiet sound of shuffling and rustling of clothes which was indication enough for him to believe he was not the only one impatient here. As much as Kirei tried to deny it, he did desire this. Or at least in the heat of the moment.

Not long after Gilgamesh could feel the priest's hardness pressing against his entrance, causing him to break into a fit of triumphant laughter which distorted into an awkward mixture of chuckling and groaning as soon as Kirei slipped into him; hardly prepared. The brunette didn't give him the opportunity to adjust to the girth as he went in with one hard thrust; clawing into his ass when resisting muscles contracted and clenched around his throbbing erection.

Kirei couldn't remember that fucking Gilgamesh had felt so satisfying before. Maybe it was a side effect from the bond they were sharing now or it was just caused by the amount of arousal he had felt with seeing this city burn and listening to the citizen's crying. Or maybe it was both.

His thoughts started to wander, back to the wasteland they had left behind their victory and another wave of lust washed over Kirei. His body tensed and his lips curled upwards into a contorted sneer of madness and delusion; his mind swallowed up and sunk into the fractions of fantasies displayed in front of him. Not even actually seeing that always cocky servant in front of him anymore. Gilgamesh seemed more like being one of these fragments themselves, flickering every so often through his vision like some kind of poor television image.

Only when Gilgamesh growled at him in displeasure Kirei remembered about what this act was. He pulled out until the head remained inside of his servant and drove right back into him with another hard thrust, earning a choked moan from the blonde who clawed his fingers into the pillow beneath. "Thats it, Kirei. Let go of everything." He purred, the smirk still on his otherwise flushed face.

Following this demons demands inevitably Kirei leaned more over the lithe frame, causing the bed to creak and protest of the motion before he placed one of his hands between the sharp outline of Gilgamesh's shoulderblades; holding him down on the sheets with it while adjusting his own position behind him.

Using his better stance, with having the slender legs of his servant at either side of his own, Kirei was able to roll his hips against the others with more force. He didn't care if it was too much for Gilgamesh or not; in the end this insatiable man would not hesitate to voice out his complaints or make his master stop if needed. Instead now all Gilgamesh did was to turn his head slightly more into the pillow while sharp gasps and panting left his throat, slightly muffled.

What a pity. Kirei would have liked to hear him scream from the top of his lungs. Either because of pain or because of desperately needed release. On the other side, Kirei might even wanted to test out his limits. Gilgamesh could be kind of obedient when he actually wanted to be. It was a rare occasion but not completely out of reach.

With his weight completely shifted on the palm which kept the blonde pushed down on the bed, Kirei grabbed his hips even harder, possibly bruising the creamy white skin beneath his fingers before building up a fast and hard rhythm; rocking mercylessly into the beautiful form of this embodied temptation. The headboard banged against the wall every so often. Though, as soon as Gilgamesh turned his head to breathe freely again, his unbridled moans drowned the sound out completely.

Every push and pull sent more sparks jittering through each single nerve of his body, caused by delicious friction. Gilgamesh would probably never admit this out loud, but it has been a while since someone had felt this good inside of his body. Filling him perfectly, like he was just made for the king himself.

Nonsense, of course. It was nothing more than a coincidence that he liked it this much to feel Kirei inside of him. There was no other reason for it.

Just because he liked seeing Kirei lose himself in the mud of sin and his own twisted nature.

A chuckle formed at the back of his throat, however, wavering slightly whenever Kirei graced another particular good spot with this angle. The strong fingers of Kirei's second hand left the slender hips and supported the other man on the sheets while leaning over Gilgamesh.

"Something seems to amuse you, King of Heroes~" Kirei said breathlessly; it was more a stated fact than an actual question but Gilgamesh did answer on it nevertheless.

"Oh, nothing specific...." His words staggered with another moan and he turned the face to the side again, trying to look at Kirei who hovered over him. "I just... enjoy how used you became to this kind of pleasure, priest."

Kirei frowned slightly, displeased that it still seemed like he was just a dancing marionette to the strings Gilgamesh pulled. Something inside of the priest seemed to snap and his usual composed facade started to crack. He stilled the movement of his own hips with another hard thrust into the trembling body, burying himself in him as deep as he could and is if he tried to reach even deeper; earning a lustful noise of his servant. "W-What are you doing!? Move!" Gilgamesh snapped, infuriated by the sudden lack of friction mixing in with the strange feeling of being filled to the brim.

He could feel how the throbbing head of Kirei's erection rubbed against his inner walls and a whine rested on the tip of his tongue.

"I think you enjoy this a bit too much, Gilgamesh." A whisper against his ear, that caused hot and cold showers to rush up and down his spine. Damn, he definitely liked this too much for his own good.

Minutes passed which felt more like an eternity to him until Kirei finally decided to roll his hips again. Yet nothing close to satisfying how slowly and controlled he slipped in and out of Gilgamesh; barely moving at all.

"Bastard..." Another hiss came from the King of Heroes, wiggling under the priest but the latter didn't make any move to keep going. With a frustrated huff Gilgamesh shifted his weight on his upper body so he could at least slip one arm beneath his torso and between his legs. His fingers curled around his erection and a quiet gasp spilled over his lips. Well, if Kirei wasn't giving him what he wanted, he didn't mind to help himself.

However, the brunette wasn't stupid and even if he couldn't see what Gilgamesh was doing he could just as well feel it. Feel how the muscles in his back contracted to the movement and how his thighs tensed and trembled from the sudden rise of pleasure; even if just induced by himself. Something which Kirei wasn't pleased about.

"I don't think I have allowed you to touch yourself." Kirei growled into his ear before biting down hard on it. The taste of copper spread on his lips and tongue while Gilgamesh bucked into him with a pained yelp. "Take your hands off."

"I don't need permission from you, mongrel!" He tried to turn his head as much as possible to shoot Kirei another glare that probably would have killed if it could.

Of course Gilgamesh wouldn't listen and follow his orders. What did he expect, to be honest? Kirei wasn't sure if he believed in the King of Heroes following his wishes for one second. How ridiculous. Whatever, if he wasn't listening, he would take matters into his own hands.

Kirei didn't even try to be gentle, when he set upright and grabbed both his servant's upper arms; forcing him to let go of his dick. Of course Gilgamesh started complain and struggle, however, he didn't fight back enough to free his own hands. Although Kirei was pretty sure it wouldn't be a problem for the blonde to get his hands out of his grip. As a servant he had powers far stronger than any human posessed.

With his second hand Kirei reached for the necklace with the cross-pendant and tore it down; using it to tie Gilgamesh's hands together on his back. Like this Gilgamesh rested with this whole upper body on the sheets, his face inevitably pushed into the pillow even more. "I will make you regret this, priest!" Gilgamesh snarled dangerously, brows drawn together angrily.

Kirei did not care to give him an answer on it, because the others body was talking more than enough for him. Instead his intention was to turn the tables. He could feel the other tighten around his cock when he started to move, pushing into the trembling body slowly with no intention to change his current pace.

In awe he watched how Gilgamesh writhed beneath him. Desperately craving for more stimulation than what Kirei bestowed upon him. Soon enough the little annoyed huffs changed into sustained moans and needy whimpers. Heat radiating off him as if he was having a fever.

In that moment Kirei regretted that he couldn't see his servants face. Something he needed to change.

He pulled out of the trembling body and wasn't even surprised that Gilgamesh, again, tried to shoot a glare at him with a frustrated growl. "What do you think you're doing!?" In the next second he barked out orders again. Kirei did nothing to answer his question, instead he grabbed one of the slender shoulders to turn Gilgamesh on his back. His gaze wandered over the sweat covered body, the creamy soft skin under his fingers, without any flaw. Face flushed and the golden bangs sticking to his forehead. Chest heaving heavily with each inhale he took. The red and swollen erection rested on his belly and leaked with pre-cum; creating a little pool on the servant's skin.

A silent whisper of the priest followed, setting up the magic circles without much effort. A thing he had learned perfectly from his former mentor and not even a second later he could feel their flows connecting. Streams circling between them and giving Kirei a feeling the air became thicker from sex and energy with each moment passing. A crackling sensation like sparks of electricity prickling on his skin.

Subtle red markings appeared on Gilgamesh's torso and snaked around his waist up to his chest and upper arms; the colour of the archer tattoos becoming more vibrant with each minute passing, fed by Kirei's mana. Their magic circles fitted together so perfectly, Kirei was sure he might feel the void the blonde would leave behind when they parted again.

The priest frowned and dug his fingers deeper into the soft flesh of the other's thighs, spreading them apart and wondering what it would need to make the King of Heroes beg. To see this man quiver in despair for his own release and plead for his mercy. If he would ever beg at all for something. "What are you waiting for, bastard!?" Gilgamesh complained again, and Kirei looked up to his face, seeing the crease between his brows deepen.

Kirei grunted quietly but refrained from giving Gilgamesh an answer. He gripped the slender legs harder, probably leaving bruises later on, and pressed into Gilgamesh once more; slipping into him effortlessly. However, he didn't intent to give this bigheaded man what he demanded and remained his torturing slow pace from before. Watching how Gilgamesh started to writhe and whine in agony of unsatisfiyed need was much more what Kirei enjoyed. With his arms still tied together on his back Gilgamesh was not even able to touch himself. All the blonde could do was pressing back whenever the priest's cock brushed against his prostate; arching his back from the mattress when Kirei's hips were flush at his own and bucked into him to tease him even more without actually giving him what Gilgamesh wanted; needed even. 

The waves of pleasure rushed through his veins like liquid fire; enticing but hardly enough to send him over the edge anytime soon. From his blurred vision he swore he could see a shadow of a smirk resting on his masters face and a deep and yearning groan escaped his throat. Maybe hoping that would convince Kirei to stop his torment.

"What do you want, _Gilgamesh_?" Even Kirei's voice sounded raspy, dark from the heat coursing through his body. The moment his servant's name came over his lips he drove into him with another particular hard thrust before he continued with languid motions. The way Gilgamesh clenched around him felt fantastic and he enjoyed the desperate tone his voice started to twist in.

"I swear, mongrel, if you do not--..." Gilgamesh hissed angrily, glaring at Kirei until the latters patience snapped like a too tight rope. He let go of the soft thighs abruptly and leaned forward, causing the blonde to give a choked moan. Though, it was not only for the motion but als for the fact, that Kirei had his fingers wrapped tightly around Gilgamesh's throat. Effectively cutting him off from needed air and the ability to speak while bottomless brown depths stared into bloodred pools.

If there was no other option to knock Gilgamesh off his perch then so be it.

"I made it clear. What do you want?" Kirei repeated his question with a cold voice, staring into the others eyes. Tightening his fingers around the delicate neck Kirei pointed out to his obstinate servant he was not going to accept any other answer. Though, he made sure to not put too much pressure on his fingers. It was not his intention to kill him after all. Even if he could. Even if it would be so easy to break his neck now, snapping it into two. 

At first Gilgamesh only stared back. Maybe there was a very tiny glint of shock, which disappeared as fast as it came. He considered to punish the priest for his insolent behaviour. On the other side, he couldn't deny it. His own cock twitched in excitement as adrenaline coursed through his body because of the lack of air, his heart pounding hard in his chest. It wasn't like he feared Kirei might actually kill him, but this side was far too intoxicating for his own good.

Gasping for air he tried to find his words, licking his lips feverishly. His head felt dizzy and tears prickled in the corners of his half-lidded eyes.

"I want you... to fuck me." Gilgamesh breathed out hoarsely and after a few seconds, finally, the pressure around his throat lessened. When his lungs filled with the needed air, he wasn't able to hold back a cough; head falling to the side.

That sufficed for Kirei, who didn't plan to give Gilgamesh too much time to recover and complain even more. His hands moved back to the quivering thighs, digging his nails hard into them before rocking his own hips into him hard once more. This time with the intention to make Gilgamesh lose his mind when Kirei pounded into him mercylessly. Soon enough the only noises filling the room were the constant skin slapping against skin and the lustful moans, growing more insistent and desperate with each time Kirei hit that bittersweet spot inside of him dead on, causing stars to dance in front of Gilgamesh's closed eyes.

Kirei held him in an iron grip and moving to meet his thrusts was almost impossible. However, even like this Gilgamesh could feel the telltale of his approaching orgasm. He could feel it at the root of his cock. The last string of his pride was everything what kept the King of Heroes from begging Kirei to touch his twitching erection and make him come like this. Looking up from half-lidded, clouded eyes Gilgamesh watched his masters face. Taking in the sight of furrowed, concentrated brows, sweat trickling down his temples and lips partly opened to breathe in. It was a beautiful sight and even if the priest might deny it, Gilgamesh was all then sure that Kirei actually enjoyed chasing his own release like this. He could feel it from the way he moved. Fast and hard, eager in the silent promise of completion being only a grasp away from him.

The rhythm became more inconsistent, drawing needy moans out of the blonde over and over. Kirei growled quietly when the inner walls clenched around his cock like Gilgamesh wanted to keep him inside of his body. Kirei knew all the signs of his servant's impending release by now. The twitching of his hips, the shaking thighs in his tight grip and the way he bit down on his bottom lip almost drawing blood.

"Ngh! Kirei--..." Gilgamesh tilted his head slightly backwards, pressing it into the pillow beneath. "... close... _close_..." Close was not even the right word for it. He felt like he was clinging to the last straw in front of the abyss, ready to fall into his demise. At the verge of his senses he could feel Kirei squeezing the soft, sweaty flesh of his legs before he heard his voice again. Dull like it was just slowly reaching his mind through the fog clouding his head.

"Then come for me, _my king_."

That was all to tip Gilgamesh over the edge. Untouched, but with a desperate groan he gave in to the waves of his climax washing over him; writhing, arching his back and coming all over his belly. White strings hitting his chest. Kirei grit his teeth as soon as the other started to spasm around his dick but he kept moving as best as he could, fucking Gilgamesh through his high until he seemed to sink into post-orgasm aftershocks and his muscles loosened up a bit.

Kirei concentrated on his own release by now, he could feel it wouldn't take too long even though it was practically only a motoric thing to do. A simple reaction of his body to the pleasure, even if it didn't reach his head and emotions.

As soon as he felt his cock twitch his intention was to pull out and finish off with his hand, knowing the King of Heroes wouldn't like him to besmirch his pristine body. However, he was stopped by Gilgamesh trying to dig his heels into the priests back to keep him where he was. The question that rose in the brunette's head seemed to be painted on his face because the golden archer chuckled breathlessly. Wincing every so often when Kirei brushed again over the sensitive spot inside of him, bordering at overstimulation. 

"You did well, Kirei." The praise sounded more like Gilgamesh was petting him like a dog and telling him he had been a good boy. Something that partly frustrated him. Even in this position, probably sore, cum all over his body and his arms bound together, he was still having the audacity to talk like this. "You deserve a treat. I allow you to come inside of me."

Pausing, Kirei stared down at Gilgamesh for a moment, but didn't object to the demand itself. In the end it didn't make any difference for him if he came inside of his servant or not. But if Gilgamesh wished for it this much he might as well just take this opportunity of being granted with permission.

It only took a few more thrusts and quiet gasps of the other for the priest to reach his limit, giving into his own climax with a grunt between gritted teeth. Listening to the content noise Gilgamesh let out when Kirei spilled his seed into him. He bucked into him slightly as he rode out his orgasm, his muscles relaxing slowly and the almost painful grip on the slender legs lessened. The room now only filled with their breathless panting.

Trying to catch his breath, Kirei watched the smaller man slowly returning from trembling shocks of the afterglow. His bloodred eyes still hazy and clouded. Even if he didn't like to admit, this sight, how ruined this man in front of him looked, was a beautiful sight. The rapture didn't last for too long, when Gilgamesh eventually regained all of his senses he started to feel the aching pain in his shoulders and arms from the position he was in. A grumble escaped his lips.

"Take this off." His voice sounded hoarse and raw from all the usage when he leaned a bit to the side, so Kirei could reach for the necklace around his wrists.

The priest ran a hand through his damp hair before he pulled out of Gilgamesh, who hissed quietly at the friction while he already felt the soreness setting in. A few drops dripped out of him but he tried to ignore it for the moment while Kirei moved to his side and untied his hands. The cross-pendant coming to rest on the nightstand for the time being.

Slowly, Gilgamesh could feel the blood rushing through his numb hands and tried to shake off the tickling sensation which spread in his fingers. "I swear, if you do that again, I'll kill you." With a little growl he turned onto his side, facing his master with it but even though Gilgamesh sounded annoyed, his eyes didn't carry his anger. He looked strangely content.

"It seemed to me like you enjoyed it." It was more a stated fact than an actual question. Gilgamesh huffed quietly nevertheless. If in amusement or annoyance was anyone's guess.

"Anyway, it's your duty to run a bath for me." he said, trying to change the topic and waving a hand casually as if he dismissed Kirei to the named task. Said priest didn't make a move to get up and follow his servants request and silence started to spread over the unlike couple.

Gilgamesh could feel the tiredness settle in and creep into his bones, causing his eyes to close for a second every so often and if Kirei didn't have anything else to say he wouldn't bother to doze off any moment. However, it was that deep voice that dragged him back out of his sleepy state. 

"What will you do now until the next Grail War happens?" And the next war would happen, he was pretty sure about it. Otherwise it wouldn't make any logical sense to him why the golden Archer was still here. Even though he had his little doubts about it after Kiritsugu had tried to destroy the Grail.

Kirei rolled onto his back, his gaze focused on the ceiling as if he was deep in thought. The blonde chuckled quietly to himself before he shuffled closer, resting his head on the shoulder of the priest.

"Mhrm.. I think I will just stay at your side for the time being and watch this little stage play of yours unfold. I'm curious what you will do next, Kirei." There was a playful tone in Gilgamesh's voice as if all of this was nothing more than a show to him.

Next... yes, what would come next?

Half of the city had been burned down in devastation. The citizen would try to rebuild their life's and go on like always. Soon all of this nightmare would remain in their heads like a memory they wanted to forget; nothing more.

Kirei would take on the duty of working for the church again. Just to keep up that facade. While this demon at his side, who fell probably asleep judging from his slow breathing, watched over him.

Maybe it might not be to bad to savour this moment of their victory.

Just until the curtain would rise once more.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Oof. This thing has taken me quite a bit. Like I said, I'm new to the fandom and say what you want but I really love my chaos duo 8D. Aside from that I do love their pace and how they treat each other. I hope you liked this one, even if it might not be that accurate. 
> 
> I have another thing planned which is going to be a thing in between Zero and Stay Night and will have probably two chapters. So see you later! 
> 
> Inspirational Songs for this:  
> Thousand Foot Krutch - Step to Me  
> Adam Lambert - For your entertainment  
> Simon Curtis - Flesh  
> Evalyn Awake - Release


End file.
